Mary
by PotterLove6
Summary: She wondered why she was crying. Was it because she wished Scorpius Malfoy hadn't been her first kiss? Or maybe it was because she wished she hadn't had to go and ruin it out of pride.
1. The Train at Noon

***Disclaimer* All original plotlines, characters, settings etc. belong to the lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling. Much thanks for letting me borrow them :)**

***Authors Note* This first chapter is very tame, don't worry. Rating might go up later. I'll try to update every Friday.**

* * *

Rose Weasley's parents weren't _too_ sentimental people but even so, it wasn't until the Hogwarts Express blew its last whistle that she finally hopped onto the train heading towards her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most of the carriages were already full, so she was almost grateful when she finally she opened a compartment containing only her cousin Albus and - unfortunately - his best friend Scorpius, who appeared to already be asleep.

"Hey, Al, do you mind?" She asked, already sliding the door shut behind her.

"Not at all, Mary." Scorpius murmured, his eyes remaining closed.

"I was asking Albus," She snapped, "and my name's not Mary."

"I know," He said, grinning.

Rose rolled her eyes, despite the fact that she knew he couldn't see her and sat next to Albus.

* * *

"So, what courses are you taking Al?" she asked, some twenty minutes later, finding it impossible either to fall asleep or to bear the silence in their compartment.

Albus scowled. Apparently, it was a sore point of discussion. "I didn't get in to Arithmancy. All the spots were taken. Have to do Divination instead. D'ya think that old bat Trelawny is still there? My Dad had her."

"And respected her too," Rose said, defensively. "Both my parents reckon she was barmy. Even Mum. _Especially_ Mum. Doesn't James know?"

"Nah, James chose Muggle Studies in third year. Reckoned it was easy enough."

"Yeah, my Mum took Muggle Studies too."

"Why?" Asked Al, "I thought her parent were muggles? Besides, isn't she a super genius?"

"Well, yeah...the thing is...D'you think he's really asleep?" She whispered, her eyes darting over to Scorpius.

Albus shrugged and then said loudly, "Rose!? Are you really just going to change into your robes here? Aw, geez, Ro, at least wear a bra!"

Scorpius didn't budge, didn't even open his eyes a slit.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's asleep."

Rose glared half-heatedly at her cousin and continued, "Well, actually, in the third year my Mum took Muggle Studies and Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and Divination -"

"How'd she bloody manage to do that!?" He wondered, mystified."Some of those are bound to meet at the same time."

"They did, but -"

"So how could she do all of them?"

"Shut up, I'm getting to that! Professor McGonagall was a teacher when mum went to Hogwarts and she got mum this thing, a Time-Turner, they're really rare. She had to get all sorts of special permission to get it from the Ministry-"

"The Ministry?!"

"Yeah, so this Time-Turner thing, it can make the wearer go back _in time_ a couple of hours, no more than a day. Mum used it to get to all her classes. Used it with your Dad too, in her third year, to save a hippogriff."

"A _hippogriff_, wow. Dad always tries to make like he didn't get in any trouble in school, ace student. James buys it, but I think it's a load of-"

The compartment door slid open and Lorelei Lovegood popped her head in.

"Rose, I've been looking for you every where!" She said, breathlessly , "Oh, hi Albus," Lorelei carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Rose got up quickly and gathered up her bag, giving her friend a grateful look, "let's go, then. And sorry about Arithmancy, Al. It's weird, you know, I started it in third year too, and I've gotten in every year since."

"Yeah, but there are only so many spots. We've been competing, me and Scorp. He got it this year, and he wasn't in last year, or in third or fourth."

"Oh, Rose, we could stay a bit longer..." Lorelei cut in, looking at Al again.

"No, let's go _now_," Rose insisted, pushing Lorelei out and closing the door.

* * *

Returning to their own compartment, Rose took a seat next to Nicolette Tayt and Lorelei next to Siobhan Finnigan.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" Lorelei asked.

"I cannot _stand_ that Malfoy kid," Rose muttered.

"Not bad to look at, though," Nicolette said, poking Roses arm.

"Oh, I don't know, _Albus Potter_ is-" Lorelei began but Rose cut her off,

"Please, Lori, that's my cousin."

"Sorry! It's just that he's so..." Lorelei drifted off, her eyes misted and dreamy. Rose had seen her do this countless times. She and Lori and been friends since they were tiny girls, just learning about magic. Her adoptive mother, Luna, was a good friend of Roses parents.

"Well, I guess I'll be changing then," Rose said, "We'll be there soon. If I don't find you at the carriages, I'll see you at the feast."

The feast was marvelous, as usual. The Gryffindor table was rowdy and boisterous from the thrill of seeing all their old friends, and getting ten new students. One tiny first year boy with mousy brown hair had approached Rose and asked excitedly if her uncle was indeed Harry Potter, and her parents Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. When she said yes, the boy beamed and informed her proudly that his father, Dennis Creevey, had been good friends with them. Rose grinned and promised she'd ask about him when she saw her parents next. By the end of the night, Rose was stumbling up the stairs, trying to remember through a sleepy feast-induced haze where in Merlin's name the Gryffindor common room was.

* * *

***Authors Note* Reviews are both welcomed and encouraged. In fact, if you do review I will print it out and frame it over my bed. Creepy or adorable? Can't it be both? And please share it with everyone! Show your Mum and Dad so they finally have a reason to be proud of you! Show your grumpy, foreign Grandma, because who else is going to talk to her today?**

** Going to far?**

**Yeah, a little bit.**

**_And yes, I know I changed Luna's future a bit, so don't complain about that._**


	2. Disguise in the Evening

***Disclaimer* All original plotlines, characters, settings etc. belong to the lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling. Much thanks for letting me borrow them :)**

***Authors Note* Again, nice and sweet. No M content. Or even T content. Next chapter coming next Friday!**

* * *

September drifted seamlessly into October, and Rose fell in to the pattern of her classes. Ancient Runes was by far her favorite course. She'd never admit it, but Arithmancy was just a step above her level. Her mother had been wonderful at it but she never got the knack of the class and was simply too stubborn to drop it.

The other reason she didn't like Arithmancy sat just one row behind her and pelted her incessantly with notes, often beautiful little poems addressed to 'Mary,' although there was none in her class. And despite the fact that he always seemed preoccupied with these notes, Scorpius Malfoy was first student in the only class Rose was not.

On a particularly chilly day that October, Rose shivered in her seat, pulling her light cloak tighter around her. The lesson was just so boring, the only thing keeping her awake was the cold that nipped at her ears. Just then, something else nipped at her ear, sharply.

Rose sat bolt upright and looked around her. A little folded paper bird was floating in the air just next to her head, clearly trying to get her attention. Checking quickly to see if ancient Professor Vector had noticed - she hadn't - Rose snatched the bird out of the air and twisted around in her seat to glare at Malfoy. The prat nodded to the paper in her hand. Hesitantly, she unfolded it.

There, in Malfoy's neat scrawl, read "_Halloween party tomorrow night, 8:00. Slytherin common room. Al wants you to bring Lovegood. -S._" She turned the paper over to show a loosely drawn map of the dungeons, with an arrow pointed to one bit of the wall. Scribbled at the bottom were the words "Putus Cruor."

Rose twisted in her seat to face Malfoy again, who held up the piece of parchment in front of him with the words "And dress up!"

Rose rolled her eyes and shoved the note into her book bag with the rest of her belongings as Professor Vector dismissed the class.

* * *

The next night, Rose waited impatiently in the girls dormitory for Lorelei to get ready. It had taken a great deal of pleading on Lori's part to get Rose to go at all, but currently she was considering just going alone.

Finally, Lorelei emerged from the bathroom, sporting an electric blue jumpsuit with green ballet flats and purple and orange striped horns protruding in spirals from the top of her head.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, twirling around.

"What are you?" Rose countered, stumped by the horns.

"I'm a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. My Mum taught me all about them," She replied, adjusting a horn, "she's off studying them in Sweden. You look fantastic!"

Rose was a ghost. Not a simple Muggle costume, a sheet with two eye holes, Rose had gone all out. Her dark auburn hair was charmed shimmering silver, her skin also had been charmed to look even paler than usual, and her eyes were gray. Best of all, even over her steampunk style corseted gray dress, Rose had performed a rather difficult charm making her weightless and causing her to float just a few inches off the ground. She looked hauntingly beautiful and sad, reminiscent of Hogwarts' Gray Lady.

Rose blushed, the pink tinge in her cheeks drawing attention as the only color on her figure. "Thanks."

"Someone you're trying to impress?" Lorelei asked, "that Malfoy bloke?"

"I do _not_ fancy Malfoy!" She insisted, a little too loudly, and blushed again.

"Well, he _did_ invite you, so maybe he fancies you too!" Lori went on, as if Rose hadn't said a thing.

"Al invited us, Malfoy just passed it along."

"No, Al invited me and Malfoy specifically invited you."

Rose pursed her lips, knowing it was pointless to argue.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, a wild party raged. There had been a fantastic turnout and people had gone all out on costumes. Scorpius Malfoy, however, paced in the back of the room, not seeing throughout the common room who he really wanted to.

"Would you relax, Scorp? She'll come." Assured Al, from his perch on a stool as he observed his friend.

"Well, aren't you a little nervous? She's bringing her friend, Lori."

"Lorelei's coming?" Al asked, his expression brightening considerably.

"Yeah, but I told Rose you wanted her to," He muttered.

"Well, I do want her to. She's bloody gorgeous."

"Bit weird, though."

"Oh, that's alright. She's smart, and her mum's friends with mine, so I see her all the time."

"She's nothing compared to Rose, though."

"Not that I'm qualified to do the comparing. Rose is my cousin. Oh, and you're biased because, you know, you're in love with her."

Just then, the door creaked open again, and Scorpius looked up sharply. Rose Weasley stood there, looking eerily lovely and scanning the crowd for some familiar face.

* * *

Rose had been afraid to come because she wouldn't know anyone and, as she had thought, there were very few people she was friendly with in the Slytherin common room. It was mostly Slytherins, though there were a good few Ravenclaw girls. She had thought Lorelei and herself were the only Gryffindors, but briefly caught sight of Gwyneth Harrow snogging a Slytherin boy.

Finally, she spotted her cousin with a boy she didn't recognize. Lori, behind her, waved to Albus and stumbled through the crowd, Rose in tow. Al's friend was handsome in a familiar sort of way that Rose could not put her finger on. His handsome and familiar face was half covered by a black mask, his hair was jet black and his eyes a complicated mix of brown and rust-red with flecks of gold.

"Hey," He greeted Rose.

"Hi." She murmured with a friendly half-smile.

"Would you like to dance?"

Rose widened her eyes, mildly startled that this boy she had never met was asking her to dance, and as a slow song came on, too. Nevertheless, she agreed to the stranger and allowed him to sweep her onto the dance floor. He smiled and she saw bright white and impossibly sharp canine teeth. That explained the eyes, then - he was a vampire. And a surprisingly graceful dancer.

After a while he pulled Rose close and rested his hand on the small of her back.

"You know, I'm really glad you decided to come," He whispered in her ear softly.

Rose jerked back ever so slightly, "I know you?"

He chuckled, "You don't recognize me through my disguise? I thought...well, I guess you don't admire me as much as I you."

The comment was strange, but sweet, in a way. Smiling gently, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. He responded enthusiastically, returning the kiss deeply. Rose moved away, studying his face for a betrayal of his identity, but the boy leaned toward her pressing their lips together and boldly flicked his tongue into her mouth.

When he pulled away, he ran his hand through his hair in a familiar gesture and whispered, "You are an amazing kisser, you know that, Mary?"

Rose narrowed her eyes and shoved the boy back, disrupting the couple behind them.

"How dare you take advantage of me," She hissed menacingly, and turned on her heel. Then, on second thought, she whipped back around and slapped him across the face before storming out of the party.

Lorelei stifled a giggle at Scorpius' shocked expression. The couples surrounding the ghost and vampire hadn't even noticed the outbreak. Lorelei and Albus, who had not been dancing, but talking by the side of the floor were laughing silently at Scorpius' rejection. Lori politely excused herself and went after Rose. She stopped briefly to lay a consoling hand on the shoulder of a stunned Malfoy, who was still absently tracing the red mark on his cheek.

* * *

***Author's Note* So? Whadja think? Review, review, review, PLEASE! I'm begging!**

**Also, for those that don't know Latin, the Slytherin Common Room password 'Putus Cruor' means 'pure blood.'  
**


	3. Cries of Night

***Disclaimer* All original plotlines, characters, settings etc. belong to the lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling. Much thanks for letting me borrow them :)**

***Author's Note** Due to my lack of power from Hurricane Sandy and lack of inspiration after my power came back, this chapter is a bit late, as might the next one be.**

* * *

Rose ran the entire way from the Slytherin dungeons to the Gryffindor common room and up to the girls dormitory without stopping. Out of breath and realizing there were tears on her cheeks, she flopped miserably onto her bed.

She wondered why she was crying. Was it because she wished Scorpius Malfoy hadn't been her first kiss? Or maybe it was because she wished she hadn't had to go and ruin it out of pride.

On one hand, he was a snarky, annoying, spoiled brat.

On the other hand, his grey-blue eyes, pale blond hair, and Quidditch-sculpted body weren't exactly bad to look at. And besides that, he did have a handsome face, she could tell that through his disguise.

"Rose, is that you?" Asked a soft and heavily irish-accented voice.

Rose tried to take a deep breath, then said shakily, "hey, Siobhan."

"So, the party didn't go great?"

"Uh, it's not that, just..." She trailed off for a second, but the incident she was about to tell weighed heavily on her tongue. "Scorpius Malfoy kissed me."

"And you're _upset?_" Rose thought she caught a bit of resentment in Siobhan's tone.

"I didn't_ ask_ him to!" Rose said quickly. 'It's not like we're..."

"No, no. But, you don't like him? Even a little?"

"He's a jerk."

"Maybe he just likes you."

Rose let out a muffled, sarcastic bark of laughter into her pillow. "He has a funny way of showing it."

"I think kissing someone is a pretty good way of showing them you like them."

"Not that way. He was in disguise! I didn't even know who he was."

"Maybe he was too nervous that you wouldn't take it well."

"He could've grown a pair and told me himself." Rose muttered, her voice still stifled.

"And how did you react when you found out it was him?"

Rose said something incomprehensible and angry sounding into her pillow that distinctly end with the word "jackass."

"Come again?" Siobhan asked, sounding slightly offended.

"I slapped him," she muttered.

Rose took it that Siobhan had proven her point as she said nothing more. She heard the clink of her roommate's glasses on her night stand and the rustling of covers. Finally, Rose removed the pillow and looked out into her bed canopy, eyes focused on nothing in particular.

Yes, Scorpius hit on her all the time, but he was just making fun of her. If he _really _liked her, he would just ask her out already. Then again, Slytherins were not known for being bold and brave.

Or maybe this was all some sort of a sick joke, or a bet. Maybe all his Slytherin friends were just waiting to see if he could get her in bed with him. Fresh tears pricked her eyes at the thought that she was just another one of the many girls that always eventually succumbed to the charms of Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose heard the door open with a groan and slid down into her comforter as the light from outside the dorm filled the gap in her canopy. The door creaked shut again and the swish of Lorelei's slippers passed her bed. When she was finally sure Lorelei's canopy was drawn, Rose sat up. She massaged her temples gently, then slid her feet out of the comfort of her bed. Carefully, Rose tiptoed out of the dormitory and down the twisting stair case to the Gryffindor common room.

She looked around, taking in the empty common room with tired, puffy eyes, then sank into an overstuffed armchair. Finally, as the warmth of a dying fire spread over her face, she slept.

* * *

"Rose...? Rose Weasley? ROSE!"

The sleeping girl groaned and blinked, then rubbed her eyes into focus. Leaning over her was a tall, reedy boy with light brown hair and glasses almost as thick as Siobhan's. She tried desperately to remember his name, but her mind was blank.

"Are you okay?"

Rose tried to speak, but her voice came as a croak. Turning pink, she cleared her throat. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Hey! Scott, practice starts in 15 minutes!" Came another voice from behind Rose's chair.

That was it, Scott Finnegan, Siobhan's twin brother. Rose stretched and rubbed her neck tenderly.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 11." Scott answered, turning to face his Quidditch friend. "Hope you feel better."

11:00. 11:00 on a Saturday morning. Something was happening, but what? Rose racked her brain, sure there was somewhere she was supposed to be. She massaged her neck again, then jumped, remembering suddenly where she was supposed to be in 15 minutes.

* * *

****Author's Note** I have nothing to say. Literally nothing. In my author's note. So...you know. Review. Please. I'm begging you. I only do this for your entertainment.**


	4. Mid-Morning Madness

***Disclaimer* All original plotlines, characters, settings etc. belong to the lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling. Much thanks for letting me borrow them :)**

***Author's Note* I know, I know you hate me. I haven't updated in months. I'll try to be good, though, I really will! My winter break is coming up!**

* * *

Rose rolled out of the armchair, landing hard on the floor and scrambling to her feet. She ran up the stairs and burst into the Girls' dormitory. Desperately, Rose fumbled with her trunk, pulling it open at last and flinging a t-shirt and a pair of jeans on to the floor next to her.

From somewhere inside Gwyneth's thick canopy came a groan and a muffled plea to quiet down as Rose loosened her ghost costume and yanked on her day clothes. Whipping her hair into a messy bun, stuffing her feet into combat boots and grabbing her book bag and cloak, she dashed down the stairs and through the common room, stopping finally for a brief moment directly outside the portrait hole. Hoisting her bag on to her shoulder, Rose took a deep breath and set off sprinting down the hall once again.

She arrived at the library just after 11:15, her cheeks pink and her hair falling out of its bun. Panting hard, she leaned against Madam Pince's desk, earning a glare from the ancient librarian.

"Excuse...me," She breathed heavily, "there should be...a...ACHEM..." she coughed, "there should be a peer tutor checked in for Rose Weasley?"

"Yes," Madam Pince drawled, opening a large dusty book full of names, but not looking at it. "The young man is right over there." She pointed toward a table, nearly obstructed by book shelves. Whoever was at it was not visible from the circulation desk.

Rose thanked her and made her way behind the shelves to the table where seated was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Where's my new Arithmancy -" She began, then paused, realization dawning on her. "Oh. Oh, no. Oh, _no._"

Malfoy grinned and steepled his fingers. "Hello, Miss Weasley. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I'll be your Arithmancy tutor this year."

Rose narrowed her eyes, leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms.

"Now, Miss Weasley, is that really a learning attitude? I suggest you take your books so we can get started."

"Listen, _Malfoy -_"

"Oh, no, Miss Weasley - _Sir _will do. Or maybe_ Master Malfoy. _That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Are you going to take this seriously or am I going to have to ask Professor Vector for a new tutor?"

He laughed a deep chuckle and threw his hands up. "I'm only kidding."

Giving him a cold look, Rose pulled out her textbook and quills - then hesitated.

"Are - should we talk about last night?"

Scorpius looked uncomfortable for a second, then shrugged. "I don't know what there is to say. I like you. You don't like me."

"And that's not changing anytime soon?"

He shook his head and became very interested with a spot on the library table. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Yeah. Um, sure." Rose said, her guilt for bringing it up melting her stony exterior. "I thought we could start with basic Grammatica."

* * *

The next 42 minutes of her tutoring session was unexpectedly enjoyable, and Rose was surprised when Scorpius finally looked down at his silver watch and told her they were done for the day.

"So, I'll see you here next Saturday, yeah?" He asked.

"I suppose you will," she confirmed, hoisting her book bag on to her shoulder. "Scorpius?"

His head snapped up immediately, "yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem," he muttered, eyes straying to the table again. "I hope you do well on the exam on Tuesday."

"Yeah, you too." Rose said, and hurried out of the library.

* * *

The next week flew by as fast as her tutoring session had and before she knew it, Rose was rushing into the library at 10:45 on Saturday, determined not to be late again. She settled at the same table across from a vacant seat, and smiled smugly at the fact that she was earlier than Scorpius.

Rose checked her watch and took out her textbook. The book shelf behind the table shuddered and she got up to stable it when she heard a soft whimper.

"I'm sorry -" there was a break and some loud salivic sounds, whoever was there were clearly kissing, "- sorry, but - I really have to - go, I have - I have to tutor -"

Rose picked up her bag and followed the sound around the bookcase where she saw Scorpius Malfoy, pinned up against the other side by Irina Bianchi, a pureblood Slytherin witch. Suddenly feeling very weak as tears pricked her eyes, Rose dropped her book bag. She willed her legs to run as Irina looked up and then Scorpius.

"Rose...I -"

Her legs finally took the cue and Rose sprinted past the table, hearing Irina's giggles, and out of the library.

For the second time that week, tears stained Rose's cheeks because of Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

***Author's Note* Please review? It's like donating to charities on the street, except instead of all the change in your pockets and a clean soul, all you need to review is 4 seconds...**

**Thank you to StoleMySmile, starf1ower, thestoryreader99, HeadOverHeelsInHate, VioletPotterMalfoy, Tweedledum13, and slytheringirl123 for reviewing!**

**To 'the iz' - Firstly - Thank you for your feedback. I don't think the Potter clan would know everything about all of their relatives, though. I mean, they would know the big war stories, how they met, about their teachers but who would voluntarily tell their kids or nieces and nephews about the times they got into trouble at school?**

**P.S. I love making up characters. Each of them has an elaborate back story, even if that doesn't come out in the story.**


	5. Early Arguing

***Authors Note* I'M BACK! Seriously, I'm off hiatus this time I promise. I haven't updated this story since - November is ****it? Oops!**

***Disclaimer* All original plotlines, characters, settings etc. belong to the lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling. Much thanks for letting me borrow them!**

* * *

"Are you going to the match?" Lori asked Rose impatiently. Rose already knew what the answer would be, of course, arguing with Lori was pointless. Rose would protest and Lori would drag her off anyway, dressed in full Gryffindor spirit regalia.

"I don't want to." She groaned half-heartedly.

"James is playing!"

"I have no interest in seeing my cousin show off for the attention of professional scouts and seventh year girls." But she roused herself anyway and swung her feet out of the thick red comforter on her bed. Lorelei, she noticed, was not dressed in outlandish amounts of red and gold for once. That was strange - the girl had, more than once, charmed her own eyelashes gold for Gryffindor spirit.

Rose raised her eyebrows and Lori smiled, smoothing her thick, emerald green jumper. "Albus is the Slytherin Captain," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"And Scorpius is seeker," Rose muttered inaudibly. "Where's Siobhan?"

"She went down to the pitch already, with Scott. She likes to watch the practices - well, she likes to watch Bevan, I think."

Rose smiled and pulled a decidedly unbiased purple sweater from her closet. Bevan Trow was an extremely good-looking and popular seventh year, keeper and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He wasn't exactly Siobhan's type.

Always a fan a muggle fashions, Rose wiggled into a pair a tight, faded jeans and laced her favorite brown boots up to her knees. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

They found seats in the Gryffindor stands near Nicolette and a Ravenclaw friend of hers - Caroline, Rose thought? She was terrible with names.

"Hello and welcome to the sixth Hogwarts School Quidditch match of the year!" Echoed a voice that signalled the beginning of the match. "I'm Bobby Coulter and I will be your announcer this fine morning. And now - your players! From Gryffindor - Captain Bevan Trow!"

Bevan sauntered on to the field and flashed a winning smile, flipping his blond hair.

"Chasers Scott Finnegan! James Potter! And Gwyneth Harrow!" Bobby wolf-whistled as Gwyneth came into view and she winked. "Beaters Gordon Thompson and Agnes Bernauer! Aaaaaaannnnnddddd your Gryffindor seeker Mackenzie Lincoln!"

"Hi," whispered a flushed and excited looking Siobhan, taking a seat next to Rose.

"Hey! Where were you!" Rose asked.

"Oh, just down at the locker rooms. I, uh," she flushed, "I helped Bevan with some new tactics."

"And your Slytherin team! Captain Albus Potter!" Al strolled out and waved nonchalantly.

"Keeper Richard Eastaughffe! Chasers Victor Krustchif and Natasha Imor! Beaters Cain and Malcolm Nott! Aaaaaaannnnnddddd your Slytherin seeker Scorpius Malfoy!"

For no reason in particular, Rose felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away as Madame Folâtre said some words.

"Now shake hands -" _chiiiiiiirrrrrppp! _The whistle blew and Victor took the Quaffle.

* * *

48 high speed minutes later, Scorpius Malfoy caught the snitch. Lorelei yelled and clapped as the Slytherin team flew to the ground and surrounded Scorpius. Gwyneth flew low, hopped off her broom and caught Richard around the neck, kissing him joyously - which Rose suspected she would have done no matter which team won.

She stood and walked from the stands, Siobhan and Lori behind. They made their way towards a common location - the locker rooms - although Siobhan departed at Gryffindor's.

Lorelei met up with Albus before Rose reached the Slytherin locker room, but she couldn't have noticed. She marched ahead until she reached the metal door and drew her wand.

"_Reduct_-"She began, but the door flew opened before the blasting curse could leave her wand.

Scorpius leaned casually on the doorframe and smiled widely. His dark green t-shirt had been pulled haphazardly over his head so that it tousled his blond hair and didn't quite cover his abdomen. "Rose Weasley. Come to give me a victory kiss?"

"Where's my bag, Malfoy?"

"Back to last names, are we? I couldn't imagi-"

"My bag, Malfoy. I dropped it yesterday when you were..." she wrinkled her nose, "I dropped it in the library."

"Oh, _that_ bag. I happen to have it right here." He assured her, and turned swiftly. Rose stepped forward into the door and stood awkwardly as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Scorpius was leaning over a bench. She forced herself not to look at his arse.

"Here you are, m'lady," he said, stooping and presenting it to her. She felt almost bad snatching wordlessly from him.

Almost.

"Why were you - I mean, why -"

"Spit it out, Weasley."

"Why were you even with Irina!"

"Maybe I like her."

"So, you were _lying _when you said you liked me?"

"Well, now you just sound like a jealous schoolgirl." He said with an infuriating grin.

She knew she did, but that wouldn't stop her anger.

"You are just _so _- "

"Gorgeous?"

"_Exasperating._" She slung her bag over her shoulder._ "_You better not have taken anything."

Scorpius grinned as she sauntered away, drew a long tarnished chain from his pocket and admired the hourglass glinting in the sun.

* * *

***AU*  
****If you were annoyed that this story hasn't updated in so damn long - Review!  
****If you just found this story and are happy that it will actually update - Review!**


End file.
